


I'm not lonely

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i've been informed this is a curtainfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin stops by to see Haruka. </p><p>Way Post Series. Undefined relationship but pretty much boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user littleredrin was pretty bummed about the RinHaru fic situation around the internet so I told her I would try and write something cute for them.

Haruka took a deep breath, eyes fluttering open in confusion. He thought he had heard knocking, but Makoto never knocked. Besides that, he was about seven years too late for homeroom. But there was the knocking again, and the water sloshed in the tub as he sank deeper into warmth, closing his eyes as it filled his ears. Whoever was knocking would go away eventually, probably before he had to come up for air. Another bother successfully avoided.

But…

He opened his eyes, cautiously lifting his head above water. Instead of sighing heavily at an extended hand, he was sighing at a sharp toothed grimace.

"You're naked," Rin said. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and Haruka was willing to bet that under the baggy pants and the zip-up were his running clothes. His house was a long way out of Rin's normal route.  

"I wasn't expecting anyone to barge into my bathroom. Anyway, I have to go grocery shopping today."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his head. "If it bothers you so much why are you still in here?"

"It doesn't bother me! I mean it's not a big deal, nothing new right? A guy is a guy."

"I'm getting out then," he grumbled, gripping the side of the tub and moving to stand. Rin crossed his arms, staying to prove a point even though his ears were turning pink. Haruka would have rolled his eyes, but the lengths Rin would go to just to feel like he had won didn't surprise him anymore. He stood and stepped out of the tub, walking past Rin and grabbing a towel.

"Why are you here?" He wrapped the towel around his hips. "And why are you still in your running shoes? Don't you have manners?"

"Shut up. I woke up with the worst hang over, so I've been getting some fresh air and drinking water all morning."

"If you've been drinking too much water you can go on the side of the road." He shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom, and Rin followed after him, clicking his tongue.

"Maybe I'll go in your garden," he grumbled. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

They walked upstairs, Rin's shoes thudding on each step. Haruka sniffed. "You're really a bother. Go back downstairs and take off your shoes."

"It's not like I stepped in anything when I was outside." He turned and headed to the foyer despite the complaint, and Haruka continued into his room and shut the door. There was no doubt that Rin would never let his running shoes get more dirty than was necessary, but manners were manners, and it gave him just enough minutes to himself to get dressed.

He was staring at two shirts when Rin waltzed in, sighing. "So?"

"I wasn't hung over."

"Big surprise. I don't even think you drank last night."

"You're supposed to drink water the same night, not the morning after." He tilted his head, pressing a fist to his mouth while Rin grumbled about what a pain he was.

"Wear that burgundy sweater you have. It's kind of cold out." Rin frowned when Haruka only raised his eyebrows. "The dark red one. Nagisa sent out a text to everyone last night, saying that no one could try to talk to him before 12 PM."

Haruka was more interested in finding the sweater in his closet, but when Rin giggled he paused and smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't have been encouraging him."

"He's an adult, he makes his own decisions."

He pulled the knit sweater over his head, running his fingers through his wet hair. "Anyway, I suppose Gou probably sent out a similar text message. I'm sure she and Makoto don't want to be interrupted."

"Oi. We're not talking about that. You have stuff to make breakfast with, right?"

"Mackerel."

Rin rolled his eyes and put his hand on the bedroom door. "We're going to the grocery store, let's go."

There wasn't any reason to go to the grocery store yet, as far as Haruka was concerned, but he followed Rin downstairs without even the smallest sigh. They rummaged in the coat closet together, Rin taking a baseball cap after Haruka grumbled he wanted to wear the knit hat, and they stepped out into the brisk morning air.

"Think we could get coffee?"

"That's further than the grocery store."

"You're getting lazy again," Rin frowned. "It's only been a day without him."

Haruka turned his head, but Rin's fingers brushed his arm and he sighed. "Fine."

Nearly all of the trees were bare so late in November, but the roads were covered in blankets of red and orange that hadn't been swept away yet. There wasn't much of a breeze, and the sun was, surprisingly, not hiding behind the clouds for the fourth day in a row, but Haruka still regretted not putting on a jacket.

He was sniffling and pink nosed as they walked past the grocery store and Rin frowned and sidled closer.

"Sorry. I didn't think realize how cold it actually was."

"Your nose is running, too."

"Yeah," Rin sighed, catching the sleeve of his sweater. "Forget the coffee. We can just make some, right? You didn't give away your coffee maker, did you?"

"It's still in the box."

Deep from his throat came a sound that was somewhere between a hum of acknowledgement and a knowing but exasperated chuckle. "Better than nothing."

Rin continued to stay close to him as they walked through the store. They guided each other around to pick up things they wanted with nudges and mutters and subtle gestures towards the aisles, if not flat out requests. There were only a few exasperated glances and scowls when they reached an impasse over how much mackerel was actually practical.

It seemed natural that Rin had reached across his back and put a hand in Haruka's back pocket, peering over his shoulder as he paid. He sighed, and Haruka clenched his jaw and resisted a shiver as Rin spoke. "You're going broke."

"Then pay for all the stuff you added to my basket."

He frowned, adjusting his hat and tugging at the snap in the back. With a hum he rested his chin on his shoulder. "How many times have I bought you groceries again? Ten times this month?"

The cashier was nice enough to not bat an eye at the conversation or how close they were, and calmly took Haruka's money despite the fact he was scowling as he handed it over. Then again, he was rather sure that the old man had always been working in the store so was surely used to him and his rowdy friends and their lack of understanding about the amount of personal space needed in public.

At the very least he was able to get Rin to help him carry the groceries home, though the hand in his pocket stayed where it was.  "Isn't it hard walking with your hand there?"

"Huh? Not really. I'm used to how you walk anyway." He shrugged, looking towards the street. "Though I can't check my phone like this."

"Are you hoping that Gou is updating her blog so you can know what they're doing?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at Rin's stammering protests. "You didn't really stop by because you were worried about me, did you?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean? I  _was_  worried about you. Not because I thought you were hung over, just," he sighed, and his breath was carried off by a cold wind. "Makoto's new place is pretty far."

Rin was carefully avoiding his gaze, but as the silence dragged on and Haruka stared at him, wide eyed, he had no choice but to look at him. "Makoto has always been around for you, hasn't he? Even his old apartment was close enough that he could visit you every day. So I just thought maybe you were unhappy, knowing that now he's moved further away with Gou."

"Are you sure that's not just how you feel about Gou getting married and moving away?" Haruka muttered. Rin flushed and ducked his head. Haruka sighed, adjusting his hold on his groceries and sliding his arm across Rin's back, tugging at his waist. "You aren't going to leave, too, are you?"

"Of course not, what are you talking about?" Rin grumbled, lifting his chin. He took his hand out of Haruka's pocket so he could press it against the back of his neck. "I told you before I wasn't going anywhere."

"Then we don't have to feel lonely, we still have each other." Haruka shivered again when Rin leaned close, his warm breath spreading across his neck and down his back. He clicked his tongue when Rin kissed his ear, but the red head ignored him.

"Marry me."

He stared at Rin, who was looking up at him expectantly, and his chest felt tight, as if the air had been knocked out of him. He took a slow breath, brow furrowed. "Will we have mackerel every night?"

"Hell no."

"Then I refuse."  

" _Are you ser—because of a fish? Give the mackerel thing a break for once!"_

"I don't understand English."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place the day after Makoto and Gou get married (in my fic Wedding).
> 
> I like the headcanon that Rin speaks English to get out of things, but also when he's annoyed. I also like the headcanon that Haruka is pretty much always broke because of swimsuits.


End file.
